


Anything for the Pres

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Biting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax doesnt show up for Church and Tig is sent to find him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for the Pres

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos and gross errors, this is for a friend and I wanted to get it up so she could read it before bed. I am im the process of doing a better proofread.

“Jax. Jax you alright?” Tig called as he walked cautiously down the hallway that led away from the destruction in the living room and kitchen. 

Jax hadnt shown up for Church that morning and the other members had elected Tig the unfortunate individual to go and check up on him. He could hear water running in Jax and Tara’s room, so he headed that way, checking the nursery and Abel’s room, which both looked empty but undestroyed, before making the turn into Jax and Tara’s bedroom. 

“Yo, Pres. You in here?” Tig shouted as he stepped into the room. 

Once inside he could see the outline of Jax’s body behind the steamy glass shower door. His President was standing upright but looked to be leaning heavily on the wall. 

Tig stepped into the bathroom and called out to Jax again. When no reply came he yanked open the door of the shower and say Jax standing there, skin scalded bright red, though the water had begun to run cold. Jax made no more to exit the shower, so Tig reached in and turned off the taps and began to look for a towel. 

He found big fluffy black towels under the sink and took one to Jax, hoping he would at least dry himself off, but of course this wasnt Tig’s lucky day. When Jax just stood there against the wall, water mingling with the tears and dripping from the dark circles under his eyes, Tig drew in a deep breath and grabbed Jax by the arm, pulling him from the shower. 

Jax stepped out of the shower like a puppet on a string. Tig scrubbed the towel over Jax’s hair and wiped the blond’s face before wrapping the towel around Jax’s hips and guiding the nearly comatose man into the bedroom and directing him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s going on Jax?” He askex, concerned at the Pres’ state. 

“Tara took the boys. Gone. Not coming back,c Jax spat out in broken sentences. 

“She’ll come back bro,” Tig attempted to reassure his friend.

“She left her car, took all the cash out of the safe and took all the boys things, I dont think she’s just angry this time. She didnt even take her cell phone,” Jax answered, the sound of his shattered heart bleeding out with every word he spoke. 

Tig tried to assure Jax that the club could find her with Juice’s hacking skills and Chibs’ intimate relationahip with the new sheriff, but Jax stopped him. 

“She told me to contact Nero at his ranch, if I ever managed to get the club back to legitimate businesses only, and Nero would contact her. No drugs, no guns, no murders every other day. She said if i could make the Club what my old man and Piney wanted it to be, then she’d come back and bring my boys back to me.” 

Tig tried to argue that they could find her and Jax would be able to reason with her but Jax stood up from the bed and shoved Tig back. “No,” he said angrily. “I fucked this up, I have to fix it. I made promises to Tara and to my sons, to keep them safe, to make sure the boys had a good life that didnt involve drugs and guns and bloodshed and I fucked it up. Now ive gotta make it right!” he shouted as he shoved Tig again.

Tig could tell that Jax was spoiling for a fight and decided to give him one, and shoved Jax roughly. Jax shoved Tig again but this time Tig was prepared and side stepped him, throwing the blond off balance and giving Tig the change to push Jax onto the bed. 

Tig took the opportunity to throw himself on top of Jax and pin his wrists to the bed. “I know youre upset and pissed off but dont fucking shove me around man. Find another way to take out your anger.”

“You know what i usually do when I'm pissed off?” Jax asked, rolling his hips against Tig, the towel on his waist finally coming undone and baring one hip. 

“I got one of those too,” Tig smirked as he shifted positions and rubbed his ever present, leather clad erection against the towel that was now barely covering Jax. 

Tig looked down at Jax who looked both intrigued and slightly vicious. 

Before Tig had a chance to comment, Jax spoke up, “I'm your President so I'm topping.”

“Oh is that how this works?” Tig asked, sitting up and taking off his cut and tossing it over a chair in the corner. 

“Yeah, now take the rest of your clothes off and get on your knees,” Jax commanded.

Tig raised an eyebrow but for once in his life, did as he was told. 

While Tig was stripping, Jax grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube out of a dresser drawer and tossed them onto the bed. 

Once Tig was on his knees, erection bobbing in front of him almost obscenely, Jax stepped in front of him and put his hand on top of Tig’s head, encouraging the blue eyed man to take his cock. 

Tig wrapped his lips around Jax and stroked his tongue around the ridge of Jax’s retracted foreskin and bobbed his head as far down the length as he could. It wasnt long before Jax was pushing him off and said “Bed, now. On your back.” 

Tig went for the bed and Jax grabbed the lube, crawling between Tig’s legs. Tig pulled his knees up and Jax dripped oil onto his fingers and began opening Tig for his cock. One finger turnedninto two, and two into three before Tig was panting roughly and Jax was sliding the condom on.

Jax drizzled more lube onto the condom and placed the blunt head of his cock against Tig’s entrance. Before he had time to seek permission one last time, Tig pushed himself down and Jax’s cock entered him, both men grunting. 

Jax began thrusting immediately, unable to pace himself after that. They rocking and grinded together, gasping and grunting. Jax grabbed Tig’s cock and stroked it roughly, yanking it hard as he thrust into the willing boxy. Just as he was about to come, Jax turned his head and bit Tig’s calf hard enough to draw blood and brough Tig to orgasm at the same time he did, come spraying Jax’s hand and all over Tig’s belly. 

Jax rolled to the side and flopped onto the bed beside Tig. 

“I hope the hot water is back. I need a shower,” Tig commented as he rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom on shaky legs. 

Jax laughed, “Thanks brother, you always know what I need.”

“That's my job, keep the pres happy,” Tig joked as he stepped into the shower. 

Jax lit a cigarette and contemplated following Tig to the shower.


End file.
